Housings, generally used to cover and protect electronic devices, may employ a locking system to secure separable portions such as a top plate and a cover. A conventional locking system is typically complicated and utilizes numerous elements, such as springs, screws, hooks, and latches.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking system of a housing which can overcome the problems described.